Security systems utilize infrared (IR) motion sensing devices to detect the presence of an unauthorized person within a monitored area. These sensing devices, though, are not able to discern between the presence of a human and the presence of an animal, such as an occupant's pet. As such, security alarm systems are falsely triggered when the sensing device detects an animal.